


Day 55

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 55

"How many murders is it gonna take before you start believing that this maniac’s out there?"

C'mon...fer chrissakes...

"A young girl was gunned down tonight. That’s three victims in three days. You’re supposed to be finding him."

"Brian Lukis and Eddie Van Coon were working for a gang of international smugglers – a gang called the Black Lotus operating here in London right under your nose."

"Can you prove that?"

Seriously...of course he can...let's try not to make this one feel like an arse, huh?

 

"What are you thinking: pork or the pasta?"

"Oh, it’s you!"

"I’d stick with the pathhta. Don’t wanna be doing roast pork – not if you’re slicing up cadavers."

You're flirting with Molly again...geeeeeeez....

"What are you having?"

"Don’t eat when I’m working. Digesting slows me down."

"So you’re working here tonight?"

"Need to examine some bodies."

" 'Some?' "

"Eddie Van Coon and Brian Lukis."

"They’re on my list."

Oi! The puppy dog eyes???

"Could you wheel them out again for me?"

"Well...the paperwork’s already gone through."

"You’ve...changed your hair."

Oh...fer the love of...

"What...?"

"The style...it’s usually parted in the middle?"

"Yes...well..."

"Mmm, it’s good; it, um, suits you better this way."

You had her at the pasta...

 

"We’re just interested in the feet."

the feet...oh yeah...tattoos...I need coffee...or a nap...

"The feet?"

"Yes. D’you mind if we have a look at them?"

"Now Van Coon."

"Oh..?"

"So..."

"So either these two men just happened to visit the same Chinese tattoo parlour or I’m telling the truth."

"What do you want?"

"I want every book from Lukis’ apartment and Van Coon’s..."

"Their books?"

Can we just go home now????


End file.
